


Emperors new clothes

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [128]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (but I kinda do), Fluff, M/M, Nico takes Will’s shirts, This is pure fluff, hand holding, i don’t make the rules, percy is a good friend, so scandalous Ik, solangelo, solangelo fluff, will is a dork, will listens to panic at the disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico likes to take Will’s shirts and Percy has a harsh awakening that the shirts aren’t Nico’s.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 21
Kudos: 215





	Emperors new clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe this was so hard to write tbh. For some reason fluff is very difficult for me lmao, it’s hard to make it longer, or at least have like... content? Anyway I’m trying hehehe.
> 
> Enjoy (while you can)

Will’s footsteps were nearly silent, wet leaves and grass muffling his stride. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Hello, love,” Will said, leaning his chin on Nico’s shoulder. Nico didn’t hear Will approach but he didn’t flinch. Nico was talking with Percy near the campfire.

“You’ve disappeared for a while today,” Nico said, barely batting an eye.

“I want to know how you found my shirt,” Will raised one eyebrow, tugging on the hem of the black designer T-shirt with the logo for the album Pray for the wicked printed on the front.

“I have my ways,” Nico shrugged, “you don’t do a very good job at keeping your clothes secure.”

“That’s… not your shirt?” Percy asked slowly, eyeing the two of them with a varying level of confusion written on his face.

“It’s like two sizes too big,” Nico pulled at the sleeves which covered his elbows.

“You normally have baggy clothes?”

“Do you think that Nico would listen to Panic at the disco?” Will asked, moving his chin from Nico’s shoulder. He intertwined his and Nico’s fingers.

“I didn’t think  _ you _ would either,” Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

“Guilty pleasure I guess,” Will’s cheeks heated up to a light pink, “the music makes me think of my mom.”

“ _ That’s  _ what it is?” Nico exclaimed, “music?” 

Will stared at him with an unreadable expression, “babe…”

Nico huffed and flicked Will in the nose, “I don’t know what it is.”

“This whole time, I thought that all the dark designer T-shirts have been Nico’s,” Percy scrubbed at his face, “don’t tell me that they’ve been yours this whole time.”

“Nico stop stealing my clothes challenge,” Will said with a chuckle, “and come on I always play it in the infirmary.”

“To be fair I tune out your music,” Nico shrugged again, swinging their hands absently. Will gasped incredulously. “When you started playing Tiny Tim, I had to compromise.”

“I feel like I just got punched between the eyes,” Percy muttered, “Will what is your music taste.”

“That is something you should never ask me or a child of Apollo,” Will clicked his tongue and gave Percy finger guns.

“For… what reason…” Percy looked a bit more than slightly terrified.

“Well, if you asked Austin you’d get a three hour long conversation,” Will shrugged, then he turned back to his boyfriend, apparently already moved on to a new topic, “I also want my shirt back this time when you’re done with it.”

Percy figured that Will must not be as passionate about music as his brother since he moved on so quickly.

“You can pry it from my cold dead hands,” Nico hissed.

Will hummed and took Nico’s other hands, “your hands are pretty cold and dead normally, I’ll warm them.”

Nico’s eyes widened and he blushed profusely, pulling his hands away from Will and stuffing them in his pockets, “stop that.”

Will chuckled. Nico bopped him on the arm but there was no ferocity behind it.

“I’m thinking that Annabeth needs me somewhere,” Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “I’ll see you two later.”

Will grinned and waved to Percy as he backed away from the two. As he was retreating he barely heard Nico mutter, “stop being so cute.” Which Will once again chuckled at.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what else I could do for fluff. Follow my pjo blog @riordanversephantom and I’ll take some prompts.
> 
> Thanks for reading, love y’all hehehehe...


End file.
